An Alicorn Tail
by XxPonyPopperxX
Summary: The special items known as the Elements of Harmony turn the 5 bearers (Twilight not included in the transformation) into alicorns! The new princesses learn new tricks and how to fly! However, there are lots of problems along the way!
1. The Message

"Thanks for inviting us 7 here for tea, Princess Celestia," Twilight said, happily.

"Yep, it was mighty nice of you!" Applejack said.

"Sooooo, what did you want us to talk about?" Twilight said, "In your quite long letter you told us to come to Canterlot and you also said in you letter you had something to say to us, Is there something wrong?"

"Yes," Luna said, "We will tell you what is happening later. First I think you should you have a bite to eat, we have sandwiches, and for Spike some gems,"

Princess Celestia hand out the sandwiches and also gave Spike a huge bowl of gemstones. Pinkie ate about 3 sandwiches in one gulp.

"Right, Twilight, we would like you to go to the Tree of Harmony, something is wrong with it and we think that you should go and see what is happening," Princess Celestia said.

"What's wrong with the tree? Is it those weird vines again?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We do not know, but something is happening," Luna said.

"Should we go now?" Spike said.

"Better now than later!" Pinkie said.

"Well, it would be better to go now," Luna said, "Before anything extreme happens to the tree."

"Ok, we'll go to the tree, so I can go and see my beautiful, beautiful element," Rarity said, getting off her chair and leaving the room.

The others followed her out of the castle back to Ponyville so they could go to the Tree of Haromy to see what's up.

 ** _Ponyville..._**

"The Everfree Forest is over there, Twilight!" Spike said.

They all went to the entrace if the Everfree Forest and then stopped, Twilight walked forwards a bit.

"O-K everypony," Twilight said, "Follow me, the Everfree Forest is a dangerous place."


	2. A Small Trip to the Tree

All the ponies trotted into the Everfree Forest and Spike was on Twilight's back.

"Nothing seem to be happening here," Rarity said, looking around.

"Well," Twilight said, flying next to Rainbow Dash, "The Princess' said that somethings wrong with the Tree of Harmony,"

"But ain't it if something occurs to the tree it is supposed to have affect on Equestia?" said Applejack.

"Yes, but maybe this is different," Fluttershy said, "Maybe it's isn't a bad thing happening to the tree, maybe it's a good thing,"

"A GOOD THING?" Rainbow said, shouting at Fluttershy, "Anything that happens to that tree, is bad; really bad."

"Fluttershy could be right, Dashie," Pinkie said, "We haven't went to see the tree in ages, maybe it changed?"

"Well, there is a chance that it has changed, but if it did, do you think the elements would be O-K?" Twilight asked.

"Sure they will!" Applejack said.

"But what if...uhhh...doesn't matter," Twilight said.

 ** _The steps down to the Tree of Harmony..._**

"There, guys!" Rainbow said, pointing down to the Tree. Everypony was galloping to the tree. When they got there they all stood into shock.

All the elements, except Twilight's, was flashing.

"Oooooo!" Pinkie said, "It's really shiny!"

"What the hay is happening Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"I-I don't know," Twilight said, "But whatever's going on it's not working on my element."

"Maybe we should..." Fluttershy started, but no-pony was listening.

"Maybe we need to do something to unlock Twilight's element," Rainbow said, flying up to Twilight's element's spot in the tree. Rainbow touched it. Nothing happened.

"Well, we could..."

"Maybe Twilight has to do it?" Rarity said.

Twilight flew up and touched it carefully. Nothing happened.

"EVERYPONY!" Fluttershy shouted. Everypony froze.

"Maybe it has something to do us!" Fluttershy said, "We all are somehow connect with the Element of Magic, so we could all touch our own elements and maybe they will stop glowing."

The other ponies and Spike agreed. "O-K, it's worth a try!" Twilight said, putting Spike on the ground.


	3. The Spell

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Twilight flew up to their element, while the other 3 poines watched them.

"Guys, you need to...oh... _right,"_ Twilight said, "...No wings."

"Yup, how do you suppose for us 3 to get up there, Twi?" Applejack said.

"Magic!" Rainbow said, whinking at Twilight.

Twilight used her magic to levitate all 3 of them, they all were in front of their glowing elements.

"We will have to do this quick, I can't do this forever!" Twilight said.

Each ponies touched their element. _Nothing happened,_ so all 6 of them went back down on the floor, still looking at the tree.

After a couple of seconds, the elements came out of their slots in the tree, expect Twilight's.

The element then floated next to their pony. Each of the element span around their pony.

"AAAAAAAHhH!" they all screamed, expect Pinkie who said, "It tickles!"

The element were casting some sort of spell on them.

Rainbow said, "You see Twilight! Nothing good would..." she blacked out. So did the other 4.

"Oh no...!" Twilight said, "We need to get them to a hospital, Spike,"

The elements stopped spinning. But hovered above each pony.

"How are are we gonna bring all of them?" Spike said, putting his head to one side.

"Magic!" Twilight said.

 ** _Ponyville Hospital..._**

"Ooooo...do you think they will be okay?" Twilight said, panicking.

"Yes, but you might want to go home now, Princess. It might take a while before they wake up." the doctor said.

"O...O-K" Twilight said, leaving. Spike followed her.

They both soon got to the castle and Twilight sat down on her throne, with the Cutie Mark Map in front of her. Spike sat next to her.

"What should we do now?" Spike asked, looking up to Twilight's upset face.

"I-I don't know...the only thing we can do is wait for them to wake up and go and check on them." Twilight answered, sulking her face.


	4. The Princess of Generosity

**_The Day..._**

"I think we should go to the hospital today!" Twilight said, with a huge grin on her face, "Because I have waited too long!"

"It's only been 4 days, and are you sure they will be okay?" Spike said.

"No!" Twilight said, leaving the castle, "But I just want to check!"

"Fine by me," Spike said, following her.

 ** _Hospital..._**

The elements were still hovering over them, the ponies were still all under unconsciousness.

"Twilight sighed unhappily, and went over to Fluttershy's bed, lifted her ear and shouted in it, "PLEASE WAKE UP!"

A doctor looked at her and said, "Excuse me, Princess, but the patients really need to rest,"

"But they've slept for...doesn't matter," Spike said.

"You might want to wait in the waiting room, they might be waking up today," the doctor said.

Twilight was filled with happiness. She slowly left the patients' room, and while she was walking away her friends were walking up and something happened to her friends...

"Princess Twilight!" a doctor shouted, "I think your friends are waking up now!"

The doctor walked away into another ward, and Twilight saw Rarity slowly wake up.

"Rarity!" Spike shouted, happily.

Rarity opened her eyes, saw Twilight, got out of her bed and hugged Twilight, as if she was never unconscious.

"What happened?" Rarity asked. She looked at her element floating next to her.

"I have no idea," Twilight said.

Rarity turned around to put the bed sheet in neat position, Twilight noticed something. Rarity had WINGS.

Twilight opened her mouth so wide you could say it was touching the ground.

"Rarity..." Twilight said, "You have..."

"I have what?" Rarity said, scared, "What happened to ME,"

"You have WINGS!" Twilight said, with a grin on her face.

"She has WHAT?" Spike said, running up to her, as if it was too good to be true.

Rarity looked at her back, but instead of being super happy, she was very unhappy.

"Ewww," Rarity said, spreading her wings and moving them up and down.

"You don't like them?" Twilight asked.

"It's just...they aren't very fashionable and all the feathers will get in my hair." Rarity said, trying to fold them up, "Ummm...how do I fold them? I can't just leave them open, can I?"


	5. The Alicorn 6

"It's easy," Twilight said, "Just copy me."

Twilight was opening and closing her wings and Rarity watched and copied her.

"There we go!" Twilight said, watching Rarity, "Should we stay here and wait for the others to wake up?"

"Look! Pinkie Pie is waking up!" Rarity said.

Pinkie Pie opened her eyes and looked at both of them. Pinkie smiled and said, "Hey you 2!"

Pinkie got out of the bed and walked up to both of them.

"Pinkie! You have a horn!" Twilight said, pointing at the horn on Pinkie's head.

"And wings!" Rarity said.

"I do!" Pinkie said, flapping her new wings quickly, and flew up about 2 inches. Then she stopped flapping her wings and slowly went back on to the ground.

"Wow Pinkie!" Twilight said, "You already know how to fly?"

"Hardly," Pinkie said.

Applejack was waking up.

"Whut happened?" Applejack asked, "Did I drink too much cider?"

Applejack got out of bed. She didn't see her friends watching her in awe. Her hat was on one of the bedposts. She took her hat and put it on. But something was in the way...Applejack went to a mirror and saw her horn but not her wings. And I think you'll know what she did. Scream. Loudly. She also saw her friends still looking at her.

"Twilight? Whut is going on?" Applejack said, pointing to her new horn.

"It's a horn!" Pinkie said, happily.

"And wings!" Twilight said, pointing to them.

"This is...AMAZING!!!" Applejack said, prancing around the room flapping her wings but not lifting off the ground.

Applejack's shouting and screaming woke up Fluttershy.

"I dont want to go school today..." Fluttershy said, sleepily.

Before Fluttershy could snuggle down in her blankets and fall asleep, Pinkie quickly said, "Fluttershy, you have a horn!"

"What?!" Fluttershy said, wide awake. She felt the top of her head. She didn't react. She only said, "Why do I have a horn?"

"I'll explain to all of you when we get to the castle," Twilight said.

Applejack walked up to Twilight, "What about Rainbow?"

"Vitising Time is ending soon," Twilight said.

Rarity said, "Right, lets go,"


	6. A Conversation

**_The Way back to Twilight's Castle..._**

On the way back, Applejack was trying to fly. She flapped her wings furiously but still didn't lift of the ground and Pinkie Pie was trying to do magic.

"Pinkie Pie, what are you doing? It looks like you're having a fit," Rarity said.

"I'm...trying...to...make...a...cupcake...appear...so...I...can...EAT IT!" Pinkie said and then her horn flickered a couple of times. Pinkie's horn aura was a bright blue.

"Well, after Twilight said what happened to us maybe she and Rarity can teach you, me, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash how to do magic." Applejack said.

"Okie, dokie, lokie!" Pinkie said.

 ** _Twilight's Castle..._**

The ponies and Spike sat on their seats and talked.

"So Twilight could you explain what happened and why we are alicorns?" Rarity said.

"And why are our elements floating next to us?" Applejack asked.

"Well...remember we all went to the Tree of Harmony 4 days ago," Twilight said.

"Yes," Fluttershy said, "But what does that have to do this us becoming alicorns?"

"I think the elements cast a spell on you that turned you into alicorns," Twilight.

"I know this is totally irrelevant from this but where's Starlight?" Pinkie said.

"Oh...yes, when we went to the Tree, Starlight went to spend the week with Trixie. So she won't be back for the next 3 days." Twilight said.

"Do you think the elements turned us into alicorns because we have saved Equestria and lot of times and what to reward us?" Flutershy said.

"Maybe," Twilight said.

"Twilight," Pinkie said.

"Yes, Pinkie?" Twilight said.

"Can we learn how to do magic and fly, please?" Pinkie said.

"O-K! I'll teach you how to do magic and Rarity can teach you to fly seeing she had wings before," Twilight said.

"Yes, my beautiful...beautiful wings..." Rarity said, sadly.

"Who wants to learn how to do magic?" Twilight said.

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy raised their hoof.

"We would," Fluttershy said.

"And after a while, we can swap and I'll teach Applejack some magic and Rarity can have Pinkie," Twilight said.

"I wanna learn how to fly so I can show that _Rainbow Dash_ that if I had wings I would be just as good as her." Applejack said.

Twilight rolled her eyes and then said, "Right, lets do this!"


	7. Magic and Flying Lessons

"Fluttershy and Pinkie can learn how to do magic in the library and Applejack can learn to how to fly in the foyer," Twilight said.

"O-K, Twi," Applejack said, flexing her wings.

Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy went to the library and Rarity and Applejack went to the foyer.

 ** _The Library.._**

"O-K, you 2, choose a book with the spell you want," Twilight said.

"Where are the transformation spells?" Pinkie said.

"They're over there," Fluttershy said, pointing to the a low shelf.

"Thank you!" Pinkie Pie said, trotting to where Fluttershy pointed.

Pinkie Pie grabbed a book a flipped through the pages.

"Ligulae appareat facti sunt?" Pinkie said, reading the spell, "Twilight, what does that mean?"

"Oh, that means 'become with a trigger'. That is a simple spell," Twilight said, giving her an feather, "You can go over there and practise it on this feather. Fluttershy, have you found a spell you want?"

"Yes, I chose a levitation spell so it will be easier to feed to animals," Fluttershy said, giving Twilight the book.

"Relinquo terram. O-K, you can practise on this apple," Twilight said.

Pinkie was practising her spell and groaned, "I can't do this!"

Twilight walked up to her and said, "Maybe you should add a bit more of verto."

"Umm...I don't know what that means but I'll give it a try!" Pinkie said.

Pinkie tried the spell and this time her whole horn lit up and a light blue stream of light flew out of her horn and on to the feather. The feather was glowing. Pinkie gasped.

"What do I do now, Twilight?" she asked.

"I think you have to trigger it somehow," Twilight said, examining the feather.

"Hmmm...I know! I can say what I what it to become!" Pinkie said, "Cupcake!"

Then in a flash, the small feather became a pink, sprinkled cupcake.

"Wow, Pinkie! Would you like to get..." Twilight started, but Pinkie was having too much fun.

"Cupcake! Cupcake! CUPCAKES!" Pinkie said, happily. She use her spell on almost everything around her, turning them into cupcakes.

"Pinkie! You need to be...AHHH!" Twilight shrieked because one of Pinkie transformation spells alnost hit her.

"APPLEJACK! RARITY!" Pinkie called, looking for both of them.

In the foyer, Applejack was in the air near the ceiling. Rarity wad watching her. Applejack was flapping her wings like crazy.

"Applejack, Rarity!" Pinkie was still shouting. She found them and scared Applejack.

"Pinkie! I almost fell!" Applejack said, flying back down to the floor.

"Wow, Applejack!" You are really good at flying," Pinkie said.

"Well, thanks to all of Rarity's advice, I can fly quite easily." Applejack said, looking at Rarity, smiling.

Back, in the library, Fluttershy was practising her levitation spell.

"Good try, Fluttershy, maybe you should try one more time," Twilight said.

Fluttershy tried the spell again. Her horn aura was a sea-green color. After a couple of seconds the apple had a sea-green aura. Fluttershy was pleased.

"How do I levitate it, Twilight?" Fluttershy said.

"Use your mind to make it lift up," Twilight said.

So the apple lifted up 3 inches and Fluttershy was over the moon.

"I did it!" Fluttershy said.

She did the spell again and trotted around everywhere in the library, using the spell to make the apple follow her.

"Maybe being an alicorns isn't half bad!" Fluttershy said, using her wings to fly around the library, still doing the spell.

Twilight said, "I knew you would like it!"


	8. The Princess of Awesomeness!

**_The N_** ** _ext Day_** **_In The Foyer..._**

"O-K guys, do you think we should go and get Rainbow Dash today?" Twilight said.

"Yep, what if she has already woke?" Spike asked.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to check!" Pinkie said.

 ** _Ponyville Hospital..._**

The 5 poines and Spike went into Rainbow's room and sat on Fluttershy's bed, that has not been used for anypony else after they left.

"I guess now we play the waiting game now," Applejack said.

"Ooooo! I love this game!" Pinkie said.

A couple of minutes went past, no-pony, even _Pinkie_ , the most talkative pony in Equestria, was as quiet as a lamppost. There were a couple of groans and slow movements from Rainbow Dash which made Twilight say, "Any moment now..." or, "Ohh, come on, COME ON!"

After 20 minutes of silence, Rainbow Dash eyes opened. Because Fluttershy and Rainbow's bed's were parallel to each other, Rainbow Dash looked straight at them.

"Twilight?" Rainbow Dash said. Her sight was blurred so she had to blink a couple of times so her vision was clear.

"Oh, hey everypony," Rainbow said. She hadn't spotted that her favorite poines were alicorns and just said, "Why are we at the hospital?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Pinkie said, "Well, it all started when I was born, I was quite small. My dad, Igneous Rock, said that I was..." Sadly, no-pony knew what her dad said because she got a soft wing-nudge by Applejack.

Rainbow Dash saw Applejack's wing-nudge, and Rainbow Dash shook her head. She didn't believe what she just saw.

"Rainbow Dash, are you O-K?" Twilight said, walking up to Rainbow's bed.

"Yep, I think so, heh, for a minute I thought Applejack had...wings," Rainbow replied slowly, thinking her friends would think she was a total idiot.

"Actually..." Applejack said, spreading her wings.

"WHAT?" Rainbow said, "You're a pegasus?"

"No," Applejack said, simply, "I think you at yourself, _princess,_ "

"Princess?" Rainbow Dash said, looking up to see a blue horn. Rainbow looked back at her friend seeing they were alicorns too.

Her face lit up with happiness and excitement.

"I'm an alicorn, _we're_ _alicorns!_ This is the best day ever!" Rainbow said.

"I thought you're best day ever was when you saved Rarity and the Wonderblots when they were falling from Cloudsdale," Pinkie said. Rarity looked at Pinkie Pie uncomfortably.

Rainbow Dash was jumping on her hospital bed, making her new horn flicker for no reason whatsoever. But she could do what she wanted because she was the Princess of _AWESOMENESS!_


	9. When Ponies Fly

"What should we do now,'Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"I think now we have a chance to search the library about this. If we don't find anything there we could go to the Canterlot Archives," Twilight said.

"O-K," Rainbow Dash said, "But I'd rather we go to the castle and go learn some spells than look in mountains and montains of books all day."

Twilight sighed heavily, "Fine, we can go back to the castle _then_ we can look up what the hay this is."

"Right, lets go," Applejack said.

 ** _TWILIGHT'S CASTLE..._**

"O-K, Rainbow Dash and Applejack, you can do spells in the library, I'll help you. Pinkie Pie, you can learn how to fly in the foyer and Fluttershy and Rarity will help you with that," Twilight said, walking to the library. Rainbow Dash and Applejack followed her. Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie trotted to the foyer.

"O-K, Pinkie, flying is easy," Rarity said, "It's like a kite. You let the small breeze lift you off the ground. Then you flap your wings to be able to control yourself."

Pinkie opened her wings. She flapped them slowly and cautiously.

"Running and jumping might help," Rarity said.

"Wait...I got it!" Pinkie said, walking up to a cupcake that she forgot to change back to normal when she did the spell. Pinkie's face screwed up while her horn lit up and another blue stream came out of her horn on to the cupcake. The cupcake glowed blue.

"Springboard!" Pinkie said. The cupcake turned into a pink, big and bouncy springboard, "A little trick I learnt from Twilight!"

Fluttershy was watching sitting down a small distance away. Pinkie tried to push the springboard to where she wanted to fly from but it didn't budge.

"Pinkie, let me..." Rarity started, but Fluttershy was already on it. She telekinesically moved the springboard using her magic.

"O-K, here I go!" Pinkie said, backing away from the springboard.

Pinkie charged up to it while flapping her wings as fast as she could and jumped when she to the springboard. She was flying.

"Woooooooohooooooo!" Pinkie shouted, soaring around the room at a speed making Rainbow Dash look slow. Pinkie landed on the floor and said, "Didn't break a sweat!"

Applejack flew into the room, "Hey y'all!"

"Hey Applejack, have you finished your spell yet?" Pinkie said.

"Yep, I chose..." Applejack said. Her horn lit up and her horn aura was a bright green. She used her magic to teleport to the other end of the room, "... teleportation!"

Pinkie turned her head around and found Applejack standing there, smiling.

"Wow, Applejack!" Pinkie said, "That was amazing!"

"Thanks, I saw you flying their and.. .woah! You were fast!" Applejack said, "Rainbow is doing a spell but I don't know which one she is doing. We can go and see what she is doing."

"Okie, dokie, lokie!" Pinkie said, flying out of the foyer to the library with Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy following her.


	10. In The Pages

In the library, Rainbow Dash, Spike and Twilight were looking in a book.

"Hey, you 3!" Pinkie said, "What spell did you choose, Dashie?"

"Oh, hey, I chose a beacon sort spell but I can't get it right!" Rainbow Dash said, turning a page in the book.

"Well, how far have you gotten?" Pinkie said.

"Hardly anywhere," Rainbow said. Her horn lit up. Her horn aura was a magenta color. A small spark flew off her horn. She sighed heavily.

"I can do this!" Rainbow Dash said, lighting her horn up again. This time a small and short beam of light flew up out of her horn and hit the library's ceiling and disappeared.

"I guess that will do!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Good. Now we can look in some books and see how and why the elements changed you into alicorns," Twilight said.

Soon, Twilight and the others were searching in a lot of books to find out why they were alicorns. A couple of minutes went by and no-pony found a book with the answer.

"Wait...I think I found something!" Rainbow Dash said, taking a book from one of the shelves. The book had a picture of a earth pony and next to it was a arrow. The arrow pointed to a alicorn. Twilight carefully levitated the book out of Rainbow Dash's hooves and put it in front of herself, still using her magic to levitate it.

"Hmm..." Twilight said, flipping through the pages using her magic. She finally saw a picture of the Elements of Harmony and out loud read out the section.

"These 6 objects are called the Elements of Harmony. They were once used by Princess Celestia and Luna and now they are used by Princess Twilight: the element of Magic and her 5 friends. Because the Princess' have used the elements before the present users have a chance of being alicorns themselves. That's all it says." Twilight said and then she sighed,"I never wanted to say this but look like we will have to take the train to Canterlot and search the Archives for any more information."

"When are we going?" Spike asked.

Twilight answered, "We'll go tomorrow morning."


	11. The Archives

**_Sorry_** _. **It**_ **_has been a while, a LONG while. I was on holiday and when I came back I forget to publish. Enjoy!_**

 ** _The Archives..._**

"O-K girls," Twilight said, "We are looking for a book that might help us a little bit more. Rainbow, Pinkie and Applejack you can check upstairs. Rarity, Fluttershy and I will check down here."

"On it!" Rainbow Dash said, flying upstairs, while Pinkie and Applejack followed her.

"O-K, you two, lets spread up, Fluttershy, you go over there and Rarity you go over there and I'll look here," Twilight said, pointing in different directions.

"O-K, Twilight," Fluttershy said.

"Are you sure we will find something, Twilight?" Rarity asked," The archives are quite big."

"Of course we will!" Twilight said.

2 hours. No luck.

Twilight is looking tired and drowsy.

"No, No, No. Oh, I hope that the other are doing better that us," she said, losing hope.

Rainbow Dash flies down the stairs, also tired.

"Twilight, we have been searching and searching. _Nothing._ Can we _please_ go home?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"But it has only been 2 hours," Twilight said.

"Yeah, only 2(!)" Rainbow Dash said, sarcastically, " _Please."_

Twilight sighed sadly, "Fine, you win, lets go."

 ** _The Train..._**

Twilight is looking out a window.

"Twilight," Applejack said, putting a wing around Twilight, "Sorry, but it was really a long time."

"I know, I know, but I really wanted to find some more about this," said Twilight.

"Well, I don't know what the point of going was," Rainbow Dash said, " We didn't actually find anything useful."

"I guess it was a waste of time," Twilight said, cheering up a little.

 ** _The Castle..._**

I still wonder why our elements float next to us like that," Rarity said.

"It probably has something to do with your wings, that's for sure," Twilight said.

Starlight Glimmer quickly bursted through the door, strested and frightened.

"Twilight!" she said, worrying, "The killer vines are back!"


	12. A Small Problem

Silence.

"AND YOU ARE ALICORNS?!" Starlight screamed, "Please tell me I'm dreaming."

"You are dreaming," Pinkie said, cheeckily.

"Wait, so I am?" Starlight smiled.

"Of course not, silly!" Pinkie laughed.

Starlight sighed and calmed down. "O-K, so like I was saying...I'm so sorry to said that THE VINES ARE BACK!"

"Really?!" Twilight panicked. She looked out of the closest window and saw a couple of vines spreaded everywhere.

"But, I thought we got rid of them," Twilight asked.

"Well, are you sure about that?" Starlight asked.

"Yes, I'm sure of it! I remember when we gave up the elements and restored the power of the Tree of Harmony," Twilight said.

"Did you give the tree enough power?" Starlight said.

"I think so. Maybe turning you guys into alicorns used up all the power in the Tree of Harmony, making it weak again!" Twilight said.

"See, we didn't no book to find that out!" Applejack said.

"So is that that why our elements float next to us?" Rarity asked.

"Yes," Twilight said, "So we..."

"We...need to give up our elements," Fluttershy said, quietly.

Another silence.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, WHOA!" Rainbow Dash shouted out, "Lemme get this straight, you want us to sacrifice our horns and wings, just to save the Tree of Harmony?"

"I guess so," Twilight said, "But it is for a good cause."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, flying away and out of the castle.

"Element of Loyalty, she is," Applejack said.

"Well, looks like it is chase time," Twilight said, trotting towards the door.

Every-pony trotted out of the castle and scearched the sky.

"Look!" Applejack shouted, pointing, "Quick, before we lose sight of her!"

"Good luck!" Starlight and Spike shouted from down below, as the 5 poines flew into the distance.


	13. One Small Step

"Hurry up, Fluttershy!" Applejack shouted.

"I'm...going...as fast...as I...can!" Fluttershy panted.

"How are are we supposed to catch up with her?" Applejack asked, "Ah can't even see her anymore."

"Maybe this is going less of a chase and more a long game of hide-and-go-seek," Twilight said.

"When me, Pound and Pumpkin play hide-and-go-seek, I'm always the seeker. So it will be easy for me to find a missing Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie said.

"But she could be anywhere," Fluttershy said.

"I think we should start looking for her in Cloudsdale. She probably would be there. If she isn't there, we could always look around Ponyville," Twilight suggested.

"Umm, sure, Twi," Applejack said, unsure.

"O-K, let's go then," said Pinkie, unenthusiastically.

"Everything all right, you two?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah," Applejack and Pinkie said in unison.

 ** _Wonderbolts Academy..._**

The 5 ponies landed on the runway. Fluttershy, Rarity and Twilight trotted off it onto the cloud, while Pinkie and Applejack stood, trembling.

"Come on, guys!" Twilight said, "The longer we are here, the farther Rainbow will be when we hopefully find her!"

"Well, Twi, if you haven't yet noticed. Me and Pinkie are earth poines, and when any earth pony or unicorn takes a step on cloud...you know the rest," Applejack explained, forgetting she was an alicorn.

"Yeah," Pinkie said, "You say that should look for Dashie is Cloudsdale, but Cloudsdale means clouds, and clouds mean falling, and falling means...an unpleasant end."

"You forgotten already?" Twilight said, "You're alicorns!"

Applejack and Pinkie laughed, "Oh, yeah..."

Applejack and Pinkie Pie took a slow step onto the cloud. To their surprize, they were able to stand on the cloud.

"Woah!" Pinkie said, boucing.

"Come on everypony, we will need to be quick to catch up with Rainbow," Twilight said.


	14. Found You!

"So what are we gonna do now?" Applejack said, "Like Fluttershy said, she could be anywhere."

"I know! Maybe be we could..." Fluttershy said, before getting intrupted by Rarity.

"What about going inside the academy? Maybe we could go there?" Rarity said.

"Well, I thought..."

"Do you think we should go back to Ponyville? She probably might just be hiding there," Twilight said.

"Actually, I think..."

"I just had a great idea! Maybe we could go and check her house," Rarity said, trotting in the direction of her house, "That's where she always is when she's feeling down."

"Woah, ah wish ah would of thought of that!" Applejack said, following Rarity.

"I was going to say that," Fluttershy whispered to herself, galloping after them.

 ** _Rainbow's House_**

Twilight knocked on the door once, waiting for answer from inside. She waited then knocked again.

"URRRGHH! OPEN THE DOOR!" Twilight shouted, angrily.

Pinkie stuck her head through the cloud wall. She saw Rainbow Dash lying on her bed with an upset look on her face. Fortunately, Rainbow Dash didn't see her.

"Hey! She's here!" Pinkie said, loud enough for the poines on the other side to hear, but quiet enough for Rainbow Dash not to hear her.

"Great, Pinkie!" Twilight said, then suddenly she sighed, "How are we supposed to open the door, when Rainbow wouldn't answer it!?"

"Umm, Twi, ah don't mean to burst your bubble, but..." Applejack said, turning the door handle and opening the door efforlessly. Suddenly, Pinkie gasped.

"What bubbles? No-pony told me they were blowing bubbles!!"

"Oh, why didn't I lock my door?" Rainbow Dash whispered to herself, "What is it?"

Twilight walked up to her bed and sat next to her. "Are you feeling O-K?"

"No!" Rainbow Dash shouted, sounding more angry than sad, "You don't know how it feels to have the one thing you been dreaming about getting...TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU!"

"You're right...I don't. But there is something I do know. It is that if we don't put own elements back, Ponville or even _Equestria_ will be doomed," Twilight said.

"Yeah, I know, but you're probably the only pony who would be willing to give being an alicorn up," Rainbow Dash said, calming down a little.

"Well, ah would, ah mean, being an alicorn is nice and all, but if ah had to turn back into and earth pony to save Equestria, sure!" Applejack said.

"But, Twilight gets so much attention around other poines, probably just because she's an alicorn means that she's better than us," Rainbow said.

"WHAAT? THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Twilight shouted, not able to believe what she just heard, "We are all good as each other, we are all the Elements of Harmony and without one of us, we would not be the Elements of Harmony."

"If we are 'all as good as each other' how come we don't get noticed as much as you are?" Rainbow asked.

"Everypony thinks that I am the only important one in the group. But the thing is I think we are all important as each other!" Twilight smiled.

Rainbow Dash thought for a little bit and said, "Yeah...I guess you're right!"

Everypony cheered. "So you think you are up for the challenge?" Rarity said, grinning.

"Totally!" Rainbow, said jumping out of bed.


	15. The Problem Gets Bigger

"Great!" Twilight said, "Soooo...what sould we do know? Should we just go right in the Everfree Forest without making sure that we are safe??"

"Yeah! I it would make it more of an adventure!!" Rainbow said, doing a front-flip in the air.

"Of course not, daring!" Rarity said, "Who would be careless enough to go right into the Everfree Forest without supplies?"

"Errr..." Rainbow said, lowering herself to the ground.

"Rarity's right," Applejack said, "Ah don't wanna get caught up in one of them vines again."

"And that is exactly why we should be as careful as possible," Rarity said, "You can all pack as much as you can, you might need it."

"So we can pack anything?" Pinkie asked.

"Anything," Rarity said, looking back at her.

"Anything??" Pinkie repeated.

"Anything,"

"Anything??"

"Anything,"

"Anything??"

"Anything, Pinkie,"

"All righty then! What about..." Pinkie said before taking her party cannon from whoever knows where and ignited it. The bright confetti pieces covered the room. The other 5 alicorns glared angrily at Pinkie.

"Anything _but that,"_ Rarity said, standing motionlessly, "and don't worry Dashie, we will _all_ clean up the mess."

"Hehe. Oops," Pinkie Pie laughed, pawing the ground.

 ** _Twilight Castle_**

"Hello?! Starlight?! Spike?!" Twilight called, listening for a reply, "Anypony here?!"

"Twilight!" a voice called from above, "Spike and I are in my room!"

"I'm coming up then!" Twilight said, trotting towards the stairs. When she got to Starlight's room, she was greeted with a hug.

"You weren't gone for long," Starlight said, "Was Rainbow easy to catch?"

"Well, we were looking for her more than chasing her, but yeah I suppose," Twilight answered.

"Typical Rainbow Dash, never wanting to give away what she likes," Starlight said.

"Yeah, a bit like how she didn't want to give away Tank when..." Spike said, before he was cut off by his own blech. The smoke then became a scroll.

"It's from Princess Celestia!" Starlight said, opening the scroll, "Dear Twilight, I would like to inform you that the Everfree Forest is invading again. You probably know this already because the vines have been attacking from quite a while. The vines have already taken my sister, Cadence and Flurry Heart. Twilight, you need to get to the Everfree Forest as soon as posible and -- that's it."

"What happened to the rest?" Twilight asked, using her magic to turn the scroll around to look on both sides.

"I don't think she fininshed it," Starlight said, "The vines maybe took her away before she could finish it."

"We need to save them!" Twilight said, "But what should I pack first?"

 ** _The Everfree Forest_**

"Wait, Twilight!!" Starlight called, "I'm coming too, right?"

"Sorry, Starlight, I don't want you to get hurt," Twilight said, pushing Starlight away, "You too, Spike."

"But I came last time, why can't I come now?" Spike asked.

"It might be even more dangerous this time," Twilight said, "The others and I have got this."

"You're saying this just because you think we aren't capable. Wow, thanks for not believing in us, Twilight(!)" Starlight said, sarcastically.

"Fine, but make sure your safe," Twilight said, "I don't know what Princess Celestia would think of me after you are ripped apart by vines."

"Twilight, I'm a grown pony, I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself," Starlight said.

"If your sure," Twilight said.

"I'm sure."


	16. Gone

"O-K, then," Twilight said, following the rest of the group, "Like I said, try not to get hurt."

"I'll try as hard as I can," Starlight said, hurrying after her.

"I'll too," Spike said, getting on Starlight's back.

"I hope you do," Twilight said, still having little faith in both of them.

Twilight galloped after the other poines to tell them how she felt about Starlight and Spike coming with them.

"I don't think Spike and Starlight should come with us," Twilight said.

"Why ever not, darling?" Rarity said, "They could be useful, you know."

"Yeah! Those guys are awesome! Well...not as awesome as me, of course," Rainbow said. Immediately, the other poines rolled their eyes.

"I suppose, but I don't want them to get hurt," Twilight said, "This place is very dangerous."

"I think it's lovely that they'd want come to such a dark and spooky place like the Everfree Forest," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, but what if they're torn apart by the vines...or...or they can't catch up with us and get lost! And it was all my fault! What if..." Twilight couldn't finish her sentence, because Applejack stopped her by covering Twilight's mouth with her hoof.

"Now, simmer down, partner," Applejack said, "They'll be fine."

Twilight pushed Applejack's hoof away so she could talk again.

"Err..." Twilight muttered, pointing at Starlight.

Starlight was looking around terrified of her surroundings while Spike was trying to comfort her.

"Maybe Twilight was right, I think we should just go," Starlight said.

"You're not just gonna leave us, are you?" Spike said, "You went to the Changeling Hive, saved everypony, and showed the changelings that sharing love is better than keeping it. And after all that you're still scared of the Everfree Forest."

"Oh, you're right! I did!" Starlight said. She walked up to the biggest vine around her and then shouted, "Listen here! I'm not afraid of you!"

A wild rabbit then hopped out of a thicket and bounced in front of Starlight.

"Eek!" she shrieked, jumping backwards in shock, "Oh, sorry, I almost stepped on you."

Spike face palmed.

The rabbit, not so sure of what happened, hopped away as fast as it could.

Starlight looked at Spike's annoyed face, "Hehe, sorry," she said.

"She does have a point," Pinkie whispered to Fluttershy.

"And that's why I should tell her to go home," Twilight said, "Starlight!"

"Oh, hi, Twilight," Starlight said, "I know what you're gonna tell me, and the answer is no. I'll get used to it,"

Twilight sighed, "Starlight, I saw you back there and...I don't think you can make it. You too Spike,"

"Why don't you want me too come?" Spike said.

"Because..." Twilight tried to think of an explaination. The only thing she could think of was, "YOU'RE ONLY A BABY DRAGON!"

Spike was in tears. He was so sad he could not responed. He couldn't believe that Twilight had just said that. He got of Starlight's back and sadly walked in the other direction, back to Ponyville.

"Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity called out.

"Spike!" Starlight shouted, running after him.

"Oh, poor, poor Spike," Fluttershy said.

"I didn't know what to say," Twilight explained.

"Well, couldn't you of thought of something better to say, you know, something not hurtful?" Rainbow Dash said.

"I couldn't think and the first thing that came into my mind was...well... _that_ ," Twilight said, sadly.

"Well, you still do own him an apology," Rainbow Dash said. The other poines nodded.

"Yeah, I'll apologize right now," Twilight said, "Spike! Starlight! Where are you two?"

 ** _O-K then! That's the end of this chapter!_** **_Hopefully, I didn't just create a SpikeXStarlight ship. Whateves._** ** _I ain't changing it._**


	17. Captured

"Where are those guys?" Twilight said, "They couldn't of gone far."

"STARLIGHT?! SPIKE?!" everypony called. There was no answer.

"Spike probably hates me now," Twilight said, "What a great friend I've been."

"Sugarcube, it ain't your fault," Applejack said, "You told us that you couldn't think."

"We all understand, don't we?" Fluttershy said, everypony else nodded.

"Thanks, everypony. But how are we gonna find them?" Twilight said, looking around her.

"We'll split up!" Pinkie said, grabbing Rarity's head and turning it in the direction of were they will be going, "Me and Rarity will go this way! Twilight and Dashie will go this way and Applejack and Fluttershy will go this way! It's the perfect plan!"

"But last time we splat up we didn't find anything," Twilight said, "So I wouldn't call it 'the perfect plan', Pinkie. It won't work."

"You'll see, Twilight, you'll see..." Pinkie said, creepily.

"Did you really need to make that sound creepy?" Twilight said.

"Well, duh!" Pinkie said, "C'mon, Rarity! We've got a Starlight and Spike to find!"

Everypony splat up in their pairs and searched high and low.

"Any luck, Fluttershy?" Applejack said, flying above all of the trees to get a good view of the forest.

"No," Fluttershy said, "but I did find this cutesy, wutesy bunny!"

The bunny (probably the one from the last chapter) nuzzled Fluttershy's head sweetly.

"Come on, Fluttershy. Lets tell Twi that Pinkie's plan was as pigs having a party," Applejack said, flying back to the ground.

Suddenly, one of the vines coiled itself around one of Applejack's legs.

"What in tarnation?" she said, flapping her wings as hard as she could, trying to escape the vines grasp, "Let me go, you misshapen weed!"

Fluttershy didn't hear Applejack because she was taking care of the bunny.

"Do you want a carrot, Fluffles?" Fluttershy asked, before 'Fluffles' nodded, "Here, a carrot just for you."

When Fluttershy was levatating the carrot, because the Everfree Forest was invading, she couldn't control the carrot. The carrot instead hit the bunny in the head.

The bunny then fled, dissapearing behind a thicket.

"I'm so sorry, please come back!" Fluttershy called.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Applejack shouted, "It's getting in my mane now..."

"Huh?" Fluttershy said, looking at her struggling friend trying to let herself free, "If anypony tries to hurt my friends...I **OBLITERATE THEM!!** "

Applejack didn't know if she should be scared or confused about her friend's sudden speech.

" **DO...NOT...HURT...MY...FRIEND!!** " Fluttershy roared, kicking, stomping and jumping on the vine.

This irritated the vine so the next thing Fluttershy knew, is she was also stuck in one of the vines.

"Oops," she said to Applejack.

Applejack groaned and called, "Twi? Anypony? A little help?"

No-pony came. The vines had covered Applejack's and Fluttershy's mouths so all the came out were muffled yells. Eventually, they gave up.

Shortly, the vines had completely covered them both. Slowly, the vines took their prisoners underground and to where Luna, Celestia, Cadence and Flurry Heart were taken; the Tree of Harmony.


	18. Captured 2

This chapter will now focus on Rarity and Pinkie.

"Pinkie, darling, I don't want to be rude but I don't think splitting up was the best idea. I think we should meet up with the others and look for them together," Rarity said, retiring from her search.

"C'mon, Rarity! They've got to be somewhere, maybe in this tree?" Pinkie said, suddenly appearing im the leaves of the tree.

"Nope, or maybe in that bush?" she said, then appearing from inside the bush.

"Pinkie..."

"Waaaaiiiitttt!!" Pinkie said, looking under a small rock, "Nope, there is no Starlight or Spike under here!"

The vines were waiting for one of the poinies to be alone. Then they would be able to capture the one unlucky pony.

"Pinkie, if you really want to look here then is it O-K if I go over there?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Pinkie said, not really listening as she was more concentrated in searching.

Rarity trotted away, going deeper and deeper into the Everfree Forest.

"Wait, did Rarity say that she wanted to in there? I don't think so. That place is so dark she wouldn't be able to see her own hoof right in front of her face and that's pretty much where most the vines are," Pinkie said.

The vines now had a chance. One of them coiled around one of her back hooves.

"Hmm?" Pinkie said, looking behind herself then down.

Before she had the initiative to escape, the vines quickly made a firm grasp and coiled round more of her, leaving her front legs and above.

"Hi! You seem bothered. *gasp*. I know what cheer you up! A hug?" Pinkie said, with opened hooves, "Or maybe a bit of this fertilizer spray! Seriously, you look like you need it!"

The vines felt offended so it squeezed Pinkie tighter. She let out a short, high-pitched yelp then squeaked, "That's...not what I meant when I said...' _hug_ ',"

Pinkie then realized that the vine didn't really want to be friends.

"Rarity!" Pinkie called, "I'm kinda getting the feeling that this guy doesn't really wanna be friends!"

Soon enough, the vine had covered her every part of her, except her head.

"O-K, now I'm 99% sure!" she shouted, before the vine had completed covered her - bottom to the tip of her mane - and taken her to the Tree of Harmony.

Meanwhile, Rarity was still treking in the dark part of the Everfree Forest. She sighed.

"I guess I'm wasting my time...I'll go and find Pinkie again. She's probabaly having better luck than I am," Rarity said.

Feeling her way back through the dark forest, she had an idea.

"I can use my horn to make some light, good thinking, Rarity," she said, illuminating her horn. Unfortunately, when she had done that, she was able to see that she she was surrounded by vines.

She let out a deafening scream, before she was attacked, the vines also encasing and take her to the Tree of Harmony.


	19. One Friendship Short (Captured 3)

"This is hopeless! Simply hopeless!" Rainbow Dash said, dramatically.

"It isn't like you to get all dramatic like that, Rainbow," Twilight said.

"I wasn't being dramatic, I was being _serious_ ," Rainbow said, "Anyways, because you shouted at Spike like that, we know have 2 problems on our hooves."

"I'm sorry," Twilight said, "but I had to get him to leave somehow."

"Well, I don't think that was the best way of telling him that, eh?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, it was a stroke of luck that Starlight went too," Twilight said, rudely.

"Wait! So you just want to ditch your friends so you can go alone?" Rainbow Dash asked, as two vines emerged from the ground, one targeting Twilight and the other targeting Rainbow Dash.

" _Me_? Ditch my friends? No..." Twilight said.

Without hesitation, Rainbow Dash slapped Twilight's face.

"YOU LIAR! _**YOU CORRUPT LIAR**_! HAVEN'T YOU LEARNT ANYTHING ABOUT LOYALTY?!"

"I...I..." Twilight whimpered, nursing her cheek, " _I just wanted..."_

"QUIET! ENOUGH OF YOUR ' **I JUST WANT TO KEEP THEM SAFE** ' NONSENSE! STARLIGHT AND SPIKE AREN'T... **INFANTS!** "

There was a long silence of Twilight weeping on the floor.

"Hey, um, Twilight..." Rainbow Dash, mumbled, about to console her.

"What...?" Twilight sobbed, "I thought you wanted me to be quiet..."

The two vines quickly approached the poines.

Twilight looked up, with tear-stained eyes before gasping, "Rainbow, look out!"

Rainbow looked behind herself. Just in the nick of time, Rainbow Dash flew up. She illuminated her horn, ready to fire.

"Rainbow Dash, stop! Magic won't work anymore!" Twilight shouted from below.

Rainbow Dash's horn only sparked, "Hey! C'mon horn! Just fire a laser already!" she said, impatiently, before one of the vines started grabbing onto Rainbow Dash's left back hoof.

"Hey! Cut it out!" she commanded, shaking her hoof.

"Rainbow!" Twilight shouted, "I'll... **OWW!** "

She shook her head. It was like a swarm of bees had made a home in her head. A vine startes to approach her.

"Twilight! Run!" Rainbow shouted, the vine pulling her closer to the ground.

Twilight weakly got up.

"I can't leave you here!" she said, upset.

"I'll be fine! Go and find the others!" Rainbow said.

A tear slipped down her face. But then she stood strongly and saluted. Before, running off, she jumped out of the way of the vine trying to attack her.

"Applejack? Pinkie? Fluttershy? Rarity?" Twilight shouted, wandering around, not really knowing where she was going, "Oh, I hope they weren't taken too! If so, it's just me...and this forest..."

 **OK, four words. 'SHAME ON YOU, DASH!'**


End file.
